Various flexible pipes for transporting fluid have been proposed. One of the flexible pipes is disclosed in French Pat. No. 73.05453 (Publication No. 2,217,621) owned by Institut Francais du Petrole, des Carburants et Lubrifiants. The flexible pipel disclosed by the French patent comprises an internal plastic sheath, a short pitched armor layer provided on the internal plastic sheath, a long pitched armor layer provided on the short pitched armor layer and an external plastic sheath. The armor layers serve to bear a longitudinal tensile and a radial load on the pipeline. The short pitched armor layer comprises a steel carcass made of a plurality of legged rings which are engaged with each other so that the upper rings have their legs engaged across the adjacent lower rings. However, the prior flexible pipe has a disadvantage that assembling the legged rings is troublesome because the rings have to be separately disposed on the internal plastic sheath or on the lower rings arranged on the internal plastic sheath. In addition thereto, in the prior pipe, the rings tend to be cracked due to stress concentration at the corners of the legs because they have the legs formed at a right angle.